fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Droga do rozgrzeszenia
Droga do rozgrzeszenia to kontynuacja wydarzeń ze Zrywając łańcuchy. Prolog Fedar niemrawo powłóczył nogami, na chwilę wyłaniając się z nieprzeniknionego mroku, krocząc przelotnie w księżycowym blasku, wdzierającym się do środka korytarza przez zakratowane okiennice. Krokom stawianym po pokrytej mulistą, brudną wodą nawierzchni towarzyszyło charakterystyczne pluskanie, wtórujące im nieodłącznie od dłuższego czasu. Podobnie z resztą jak nieludzki odór zgnilizny i rozkładających się rybich rahi, unoszących się tu i ówdzie na powierzchni, łypiącymi złowrogo swoimi wyłupiastymi oczyma. Znienacka dopadło go kompletne i bezwzględne osłabienie, aż w końcu zakręciło mu się w głowie. Kolana zgięły się pod nim, zmuszając, by chwycił się pobliskiej ściany, na której oparł ciężar ciała, by nie upaść do brei, z którą i tak miał już zdecydowanie więcej kontaktu, niż by sobie tego życzył. Z początku byłby gotów obwinić o pogorszenie się swojego stanu ten wszechobecny, nieludzki fetor, jednak szybko uzmysłowił sobie, że rana w jego lewym boku jest bardziej prawdopodobnym sprawcą. Przycisnął ją dłonią, tak silnie jak tylko mógł, by ograniczyć krwawienie i ruszył dalej. - Dlaczego to się nie goi? - wyszeptał łamiącym się głosem - Dlaczego tu jesteśmy? Dlaczego... dlaczego ciągle milczysz? Głos Toa Żelaza rozniósł się echem po pomieszczeniu i niespodziewanie zginął, przytłoczony wyjącymi wichrami. Ten spuścił tylko głowę, kontynuując wędrówkę. Nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na to, że podłoże, po którym stąpa jest nagle kompletnie suche, pozbawione jakichkolwiek, nawet najmniejszych śladów wilgoci. Nie mógł przestać rozmyślać o szalejącym wietrze. To już kolejny raz, gdy próbował nawiązać kontakt z towarzyszącym mu widmem. Kolejny raz, gdy głos jego jedynego towarzysza został w ten sposób zagłuszony. Wnet jego uszy wychwyciły odgłos czyichś kroków, szybkich, a zarazem ciężkich i pewnych. Dźwięk zdawał się dobiegać znad sufitu, po chwili naprzemiennie z jednej i drugiej bocznej ściany, aż w końcu znowu z góry i ze spodu. Duch Nynrah obrócił się niemrawo, gdy odniósł wrażenie, że tupot nadciąga zza jego pleców. Gdy nieporadnie wykonał tę czynność, tylko po to, by ujrzeć bezkres pustej przestrzeni, ponownie dopadło go osłabienie. Zaczął spadać na plecy, lecz nigdy nie zetknął się z ziemią. Został w porę złapany przez czyjeś silne, umięśnione ręce. Fedar nawet nie zdążył przyjrzeć się osobnikowi. Zamknął oczy i odpłynął. Wydawało mu się, że minęła zaledwie sekunda, przez którą zdołał tylko mrugnąć. Wiedział jednak, że to nie było możliwe. Po doskwierającej mu ranie nie było teraz żadnego śladu, ponadto Fedar znajdował się teraz na wygodnym fotelu, w bardzo obszernym, a zarazem czystym i sterylnym pokoju. Przez ogromne, uchylone okna do pomieszczenia wpadało światło słoneczne, a delikatne podmuchy wiatru lekko poruszały zdobionymi zasłonkami. Gdzieniegdzie na ścianach wisiały półki z książkami lub egzotycznymi roślinami, o liściach z dziwacznymi kształtami, które dekorowały pomieszczenie o beżowych ścianach. Naprzeciw niego znajdował się stół ze stertą uporządkowanych papierów, teczek i innych dokumentów. - Wiesz dlaczego tu znowu jesteśmy? - rozległ się łagodny, melodyjny głos żeńskiej Vortixx siedzącej po przeciwnej stronie stolika. Kobieta splotła obie dłonie i badawczym wzrokiem przyglądała się Fedarowi - Albo chociaż kim jestem? - Ja... tak - odparł po chwili konsternacji, pozbywając się początkowego oszołomienia i czując, jak nowe siły napełniają jego ciało, a wszystko nagle zaczyna robić się jasne - nazywasz się Amara, jesteś jednym z czempionów Okaleczonego Króla. Nadzorujesz to więzienie, w którym teraz jesteśmy i ... i dlatego muszę cię powstrzymać! Próbował zerwać się z krzesła, lecz więzy wokół jego rąk skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiły. W głowie pojawiła mu się przelotna myśl, że przecież przed chwilą ich tam nie było, czyż nie? Więc skąd się tu teraz wzięły, przecież nie mógł ich nie zauważyć. - Musisz mi wybaczyć, to niezbędne środki bezpieczeństwa, która musiałam zastosować - przemówiła Vortixx - w każdym razie, jedyne co się zgadza to moje imię. Amara. Nie jesteśmy w żadnym więzieniu, chociaż przyznaję, z twojej perspektywy możesz to tak odbierać. Jesteśmy w mojej klinice, azylu dla weteranów i ofiar wojny takich jak ty. Smukła dłoń Vortixx sięgnęła po jedną z ksiąg spoczywających na stole i otworzyła ją gdzieś na środku przed Fedarem. Toa mimowolnie skierował na niej swój wzrok i spostrzegł w niej rysunki przedstawiające znajome mu postacie. Kolekcjonera, pustych, hierarchów Kościoła Krwi. Przy każdym z nich znajdowały się jakieś notatki. Duch Nynrah rozpoznał w nich swój charakter pisma. - Nie ma i nigdy nie było żadnego Okaleczonego Króla - powiedziała z troską w głosie, po czym stuknęła w księgę - to wszystko co tutaj jest, to wymysł twojej głowy. Prosty mechanizm obronny umysłu, który pomaga ci poradzić sobie z traumą. Ucieczka do własnego, wyimaginowanego świata. Nie ty pierwszy i nie ostatni znalazłeś się w tej sytuacji. Fedar spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na swoją rozmówczynię. Ta również się mu przyglądała. Co gorsza, w jej oczach zobaczył coś, czego nie widział od wielu lat i w jego ocenie nie było łatwe do podrobienia. Litość i żal, obecne gdy widzi się kogoś dotkniętego niewyobrażalną tragedią. Czyżby... to była prawda? W następnej chwili dwóch rosłych Zakaziańczyków podeszło do niego z obu stron i zdjęło jego więzy. - Widzę, że dzisiaj nie jesteś w najlepszej formie. Martwi mnie to, bo sądziłam, że robimy jakieś postępy - sposępniała - no nic, na razie wrócisz do swojego pokoju, dzisiaj muszę poświęcić więcej czasu innym pacjentom, tobą zajmę się jutro. Duch Nynrah został odeskortowany przez Skakdi do drzwi i podążył razem z nimi szerokim korytarzem, oświetlonym kamieniami świetlnymi. Po drodze zachwiał się i szukając oparcia, mimowolnie skierował rękę ku jednemu z pielęgniarzy, błądząc nią nieporadnie w okolicy jego pleców. - Już, już - odezwał się drugi ujmując go pod rękę i pomagając ustabilizować chód - o nic się nie martw, na naszej warcie nie stanie ci się krzywda. Zakazianin uśmiechnął się. Fedar musiał przyznać, że ta ekspresja mimo stojących za nią dobrych intencji, idealnie nadawałaby się, by straszyć tchórzliwych Matoran. Zamyślił się na chwilę nad smutnym losem Skakdi. Postrzeganych ze względu na swoją aparycję za tępych i wulgarnych osiłków, co w dużej części może i było prawdą, jednak jak widać nie zawsze. Jego rozważania o uprzedzeniach, które niechybnie przeszły by na inne górnolotne tematy takie jak nierówności społeczne zostały na szczęście szybko zakończone przybyciem do punktu docelowego krótkiej przechadzki. Dość przestrzeni, by nie czuć klaustrofobii, zakratowane okiennice z widokiem na skaliste wybrzeże oraz nader wygodne łóżko. Było to wszystko, co zastał po przekroczeniu stalowych drzwi i pozostawieniu samemu w sobie przez Skakdi. - Cóż, zawsze lubiłem minimalizm - pomyślał kładąc się na łóżko i wzdychając ciężko - Doprawdy? Ja zawsze myślałem, że w głębi ceniłeś sobie wszystkie dogodności towarzyszące skrajnemu przepychowi. - znajomy głos widma rozległ się w jego umyśle - Ty? - Duch Nynrah zerwał się nagle - Gdzie ty byłeś cały ten czas? Co się dzieje? Dlaczego tu jesteśmy? Czy my... czy ja... naprawdę oszalałem? To wszystko jest tylko w mojej głowie? - Tak wiele pytań, tak mało czasu. Myślę, że jednak sam znasz na nie odpowiedzi, tylko jeszcze o tym nie wiesz. - Tak sądzisz? - burknął Fedar - Owszem. Powiedz mi, jeśli rzeczywiście uważasz, że jesteś szalony, to czemu ukradłeś klucz tamtemu Skakdi, zamiast czekać na dalsze leczenie? Toa Żelaza momentalnie znalazł się w szoku. Ten tylko się spotęgował, gdy nagle spostrzegł, że cały ten czas ściskał w swojej prawicy niewielki klucz, który zdołał ukraść z pasa Skakdi, po tym jak zasymulował osłabienie. Tylko dlaczego świadomość, że to zrobił dotarła do niego dopiero teraz? - Nie mamy czasu, zaraz znowu może nas rozłączyć - upiór odezwał się, odczytując rozterki towarzysza - Wyjdź stąd i idź, gdzie ci każę. Po drodze wszystko ci opowiem. Duch Nynrah tak też uczynił, otworzył drzwi i kierował się trasą polecaną przez głos w jego głowie. Chwilę pobłądził po sieci korytarzy, trasą pozwalającą mu wyminąć i tak skąpo rozsiany personel, aż w końcu zaczął kroczyć w górę schodów. - Okaleczony Król powołał swoich czempionów - zaczęło wyjaśniać Widmo - Każdy z nich reprezentuje pewien aspekt, włada konkretną mocą, którą w nich rozwinął, by potem oczywiście ją sobie przywłaszczyć. Tężyznę fizyczną, moc żywiołu... lub umysł. Umysł i wszystkie psioniczne moce z nim powiązane. Czyli to, czym dysponuje Amara. Kolekcjoner wysłał nas tutaj, by się z nią uporać. Powinniśmy sobie z nią świetnie poradzić, w końcu mamy moje mentalne moce i dwa umysły, na które musiałaby rzucić iluzję, zamiast jednego. Ale... - O, pięknie. Zawsze musi być jakieś "ale". - W rzeczy samej. Niestety, coś poszło nie tak. Właściwie, wiele rzeczy. - Poczekaj, mówiłeś coś o iluzji. Czyli to co się teraz dzieje, to zwykła sztuczka? Kłamstwo? Fedar dotarł pod potężne drzwi, które po początkowym stawianiu opory, w końcu pozwoliły się otworzyć. Chłodna bryza musnęła jego ciało, gdy znalazł się na dachu kompleksu. - Iluzja? Rozejrzyj się dookoła i powiedz mi, co czujesz? Toa stanął na skraju dachu i zwrócił się ku nocnemu niebu. Te było niespotykaną kombinacją splątanej ze sobą czerni i czerwieni, takiej samej, którą zobaczył w umyśle Okaleczonego Króla. Poniższa panorama miasta nie zdawała mu się w niczym odbiegać od normy. A to mniejsze lub większe domostwa w pobliżu, dostosowane do rozmiarów zamieszkujących i gatunków lub futurystyczne, ogromne i rozświetlone wieżowce gdzieś w oddali, przywodzące na myśl budynki z Metru Nui. Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że miasto jest bombardowane przez deszcz. Ten, o dziwo, nie spadał z nieba, a wręcz przeciwnie. To nie krople wody, a ziarnka pyłu wzbijały się z ziemi i sunęły ku niebiosom. Gdy Toa wsłuchał się w wycie wiatru, zdało mu się, że te przypomina miarowe, rytmiczne bicie czyjegoś serca. Wszystko przemawiało więc za tym, że jeśli nie jest szalony, to jest w tej nieszczęsnej iluzji. Dlaczego więc czuł, że jest zupełnie inaczej? - Wydaje mi się, że... - zaczął, gdy nagle "bicie serca" przyśpieszyło. Instynktownie obrócił się i zobaczył kilku Steltian i dwóch znajomych Skakdi stojących w drzwiach za nim -... a niech to Karzahni pochłonie. - Hm. W rzeczy samej. Personel rzucił się na niego. Fedar szybkim i niespodziewanym ciosem wymierzonym w krtań spacyfikował jednego z Zakaziańczyków, zdawało mu się, że tego samego, od którego pozyskał klucze. Niestety, kiedy wrogów kupa... - Ech, nie tego się spodziewałem. - rozbrzmiał głos widma po tym, jak wspólnymi siłami, personel placówki dociskał Fedara do ziemi, nie pozwalając mu wstać z podłoża. - Jestem teraz bardzo zła, wiesz o tym? - usłyszał głos Amary, który wciąż wydawał się nadzwyczajnie spokojny i łagodny, pozbawiony jakichkolwiek negatywnych emocji - I to nawet nie dlatego, że ukradłeś klucze i spróbowałeś uciec. Pomagierzy Vortixx postawili go na równe nogi. Kątem oka zauważył, że niebo było teraz normalne, czarne rozświetlone kilkoma gwiazdami i księżycem. Po deszczu nie było żadnego śladu, a wiatr też był wyjątkowo cichy. Tylko dlaczego Amara wydawała mu się nagle tak nienaturalnie wielka? Vortixx uklęknęła nad nim, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. - Jestem zła dlatego, że jesteś tylko małym Matoraninem i bardzo łatwo mógłbyś zrobić sobie krzywdę. - powiedziała kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu. Fedar wybałuszył oczy ze zdziwienia. Rozglądając się zauważył, że nie znajduje się w uściskach mieszkańców Steltu, Zakazu ani nawet Xii. Opróćz Amary otaczali go sami inni Matoranie. Tacy sami jak on. - To.. to nieprawda, to jakaś bzdura! - popadł w histerię, po czym zaczął nawoływać swojego kompana - To iluzja! Zrób z nią coś! Odezwij się wreszcie, przecież przed chwilą...! Widmo milczało. Fe-Matoranin uświadomił sobie, że nie był sobie w stanie nawet przypomnieć brzmienia jego głosu. Zupełnie tak, jakby go nigdy wcześniej nie było. Rozdział I Upływ czasu zdawał się być doszczętnie pokręcony i pozbawiony jakiegokolwiek sensu. Fedar doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że podjął się próby ucieczki z placówki Vortixx, ta kwestia nie ulegała żadnej dyskusji. Nie był jednak w stanie określić kiedy dokładnie miało to miejsce oraz ile dzieliło tamto wydarzenie od teraźniejszości. Czy były to niezmiernie zamierzchłe dzieje, czy może jednak coś co wydarzyło się raptem wczoraj, a może tylko kilka chwil temu? Zdecydowanie, czas płynął tutaj dziwnie. Czasem odnosił wrażenie jakby krótkie chwile rozwlekały się w długie, nieśpiesznie przemijające godziny, a czasem następujące po sobie dni zlewały się w ulotne mgnienia. Fe-Matoranin kroczył wzdłuż długiego korytarza, zmierzając na spotkanie z Amarą. Terapię, jak to nazywała ich spotkania. Towarzyszył mu Le-Matoranin w szarej Kaukau. Owy osobnik nie był kolejnym obłąkanym rezydentem placówki, a członkiem personelu, który miał mieć oko na Fedara i pilnować, by ten ponownie nie zrobił czegoś niepożądanego. Duch Nynrah odetchnął z ulgą mijając się w drzwiach z innym pacjentem, który akurat opuszczał gabinet Vortixx i zacisnął mocniej rękę na notesie, gdzie spisane zostały jego dotychczasowe losy lub chociaż to, co za nie uważał. Z tego co zauważył, nie był jedynym, który posiadał tego typu dokument jako element terapii. O ile większość pozostałych pacjentów była raczej spokojna i wycofana, to niektórzy zdawali się być przynajmniej lekko ekscentryczni. Pamiętał jegomościa, który po wybuchu maniakalnego śmiechu, wykrzyczał mu w twarz, że umrze. Wedle jego słów, jedyne co musiał uczynić, to wpisać jego imię do swojego notesu, a wtedy wszystko przebiegnie zgodnie z jego planem. Jakikolwiek by nie był. Był też inny, z niepokojącym błyskiem w oku, który usilnie starał się wepchnąć swój dziennik w ręce Fedara i nieustannie nagabywał go, by przeczytał owe dzieło. Było też zapewne kilku innych, ale tamci nie utkwili mu tak dobrze w pamięci. Fedar nieśpiesznie zajął swoje miejsce naprzeciwko Vortixx, która powitała go szczerym uśmiechem. Le-Matoranin stał nieco w oddali za oparciem krzesła, na tyle daleko, by nie naruszać przestrzeni Fedara, jednak wciąż dość blisko, by szybko do niego dopaść, w razie gdyby zaczął stanowić zagrożenie dla przełożonej. - Witaj - przemówiła - cieszy mnie, że ostatnimi czasy wybiłeś sobie z głowy próby ucieczki, czyżbyś w końcu postanowił współpracować? - Nie - Matoranin również się uśmiechnął - po prostu twoi ludzie ostatnio nie odstępują mnie na krok. To trochę komplikuje sprawy. - Winisz ich za to? Mieli przez ciebie ręce pełne roboty, więc nic dziwnego, że postanowili skupić na tobie swoją uwagę. - Jak miło z ich strony. - W każdym razie, liczę na to, że dzisiaj nastąpi przełom w twojej sprawie. - Przełom? - zakpił Duch Nynrah - A to niby dlaczego? - Dlatego, że kilka dni temu udało mi się nawiązać kontakt z kimś wyjątkowym - z twarzy Vortixx nawet na chwilę nie schodził życzliwy uśmiech - innymi słowy, masz dzisiaj specjalnego gościa. Wnet jak na zawołanie, drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się z przeciągłym skrzypnięciem. Fedar mimowolnie odwrócił ku nim swój wzrok. - Nie, to nie możliwe. Ty? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem. *** Lata temu...' Co można było powiedzieć o życiu na Południowym Kontynencie? Miejscu, które nawet lata po zakończeniu konfliktu obejmującego prawie cały Wszechświat Matoran, pogrążone było w przeraźliwej wojnie domowej? Wojnie, która obróciła tak wiele potężnych miast w żałosne ruiny, która przerodziła tak wiele przyjaźni w zaciekłe waśnie i przede wszystkim - która zgładziła tak wiele mniej lub bardziej niewinnych istnień? Cóż, jeśli zapytać mieszkańców podnoszącego się z kolan miasta Servion, z pewnością usłyszałoby się, że życie jest dobre. Było to miasto na północy, znajdujące się pod władzą Korda, Toa Ognia i weterana wojny, który po podziale ziem sprawował nadzór w tej części krainy. Servion natomiast, było jego oczkiem w głowie. Toa Ognia od dawna marzył o metropolii, która swą wielkością przyćmiłaby Metru-Nui i stanowiłaby swoisty pomnik jego wpływów i potęgi. Cel ten w pewnym stopniu zrealizował. Wieżowce symbolizujące jego pychę sięgały ku niebiosom, a w nocy ich światła przyćmiewało gwiazdy. Blask dobrze widoczny na wiele kio przyciągał do siebie podróżnych, często gotowych zatracić się w tym, co metropolia miała do zaoferowania. A miała wiele. Poczynając od dobrze wyposażonych sklepów z szerokim asortymentem, co na zdewastowanym Kontynencie było rzadkością, gdy w wielu miejscach brakowało nawet zwykłego pożywienia. Dalej miasto po zaspokojeniu podstawowych potrzeb, oferowało liczne uciechy. Bary, stadiony Kolhi i inne obiekty sportowe, parki obfite w bujną zieleń. Najważniejsze było jednak to, że metropolia oferowała względne bezpieczeństwo. Kord dysponował armią, liczną i potężną. Dzięki niej był w stanie ochronić swoje ziemie, odstraszając potencjalnych adwersarzy. Jednak jego ambicje sięgały znacznie dalej, ponad to co zdołał wyszarpać podczas wojny. Był zdania, że jeśli ma zapanować nad kontynentem sama armia nie wystarczy. Potrzebował szacunku i poparcia, tak by ludność sama do niego lgnęła i dobrowolnie oddawała się pod jego panowanie. Dlatego też wzniósł Servion i kilka innych, mniej okazałych miast, gdzie mógł dać przybyłym coś, czego od lat tak bardzo im brakowało - godne życie. Oczywiście jego działania nie były pokierowane altruistycznymi pobudkami, w pierwszej kolejności przyjmował do siebie tych, którzy mogli coś wnieść do jego królestwa, mniej lub bardziej uzdolnionych rzemieślników lub specjalistów w innych dziedzinach, którzy byli w stanie wzmocnić jego ekonomię. Innych bogaczy, którzy tak jak on dorobili się na wojnie i wydając Widgety w mieście, finansowali jego armię. I innych, gotowych podjąć się ciężkich prac w jego fabrykach, wytwarzając broń i sprzęt w ciężkich warunkach, za zdecydowanie zbyt niskie wynagrodzenie, ale szczęśliwych z dachu nad głową i spokojnego snu w nocy. Nie byli to jednak wszyscy. Wokół Servion, na obrzeżach szybko powstały dobudowane dzielnice biedy, pełne tych, którzy nie zdołali załapać się na luksusowe życie. Kord nie przepędzał ich, wolał mieć więcej ludzi na swoich terenach niż u wrogów. Z resztą szybko nawiązał z kontakt z zamieszkującymi tam typami spod ciemnej gwiazdy i dosłownie kupił sobie ich lojalność, gdyby potrzebował kiedyś mięsa armatniego lub musiał pozbyć się kogoś niewygodnego, czego lepiej nie było zlecać jego bezpośrednim podwładnym. Wracając do właściwego Servion, cóż, powiedzenie, że niepraworządni obywatele odwiedzali tylko obrzeża, byłoby... sporym minięciem się z prawdą. W końcu tłoczna, tętniąca życiem metropolia pełna bogactw to raj dla złodzieja. Fedar pędził poprzez gęsto zaludnioną uliczkę, cudem unikając stratowania pod nogami licznych kupców, zupełnie nieświadomych istnienia Fe-Matoranina, którzy sporadycznie tracili przez niego chwilowo równowagę lub nawet się potykali. Biegł już na tyle długo, że nogi powoli zaczęły robić się ciężkie, a płuca sprawiały wrażenie, jakby wypalał je od środka szalejący ogień. W żelaznym uścisku trzymał obficie wypchany woreczek. Woreczek, który jakiś czas temu zwisał u pasa Toa Ziemi dobijającego interes w dzielnicy handlowej. Mimowolnie obejrzał się za siebie i zaklął go pod nosem. Toa nadal go gonił, z trudem i bez gracji przedzierając się przez tłum, czym zasłużył sobie na usłyszenie wielu nieprzyjemnych epitetów. Ruch na ulicach był dzisiaj wyjątkowo duży, nawet jak na Servion. Duch Nynrah nie miał dosyć miejsca, by wyminąć Matoranina niosącego amforę, który nagle ukazał się na jego drodze pośród wszechobecnego motłochu, prawdopodobnie wychodząc z jakiejś bocznej uliczki. Spróbował wykonać jakiś manewr, daremnie. Nieunikniona kolizja zaowocowała wytrąceniem glinianego naczynia, które rozbiło się z trzaskiem na ziemi. Większość lepkiego trunku zmieszała się z piaskiem i brudem, jedna część wina ochlapała nogi uciekiniera. Nie przejmując się tym, biegł dalej. Raz jeszcze odwrócił wzrok, po czym westchnął zrezygnowany. Pośród przechodniów nadal był w stanie dostrzec postać biegnącego Toa z Pakari na twarzy. Dystans między nimi powoli malał. - Zwykle szybko odpuszczają, dlaczego ten musi być taki uparty? - pomyślał, po czym uśmiechnął się i wzmocnił uścisk na skradzionym worku - Pewnie musi być tam coś cennego, skoro tak wytrwale go goni. Bardzo cennego. W końcu opuścił tłum i skierował się do prawie pustej ulicy. Nerwowo zerkał na wszystkie strony, wypatrując jakiejś przecznicy. Wpadł do ciasnej uliczki między dwoma budynkami, charakterystyczny chlupot docierał do jego uszu, gdy stąpał po kałuży. Na końcu drogi znajdowały się dwie drewniane skrzynie, tuż pod niewysoką ścianą. Był pewien, że dzięki nim da radę przedostać się na drugą stronę. Nogi bolały go coraz bardziej, najchętniej gdzieś by teraz usiadł i odpoczął. Ale nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Jeszcze nie. Dopadł do pierwszej skrzyni i szybko się na nią wspiął, słysząc jak okradziony Toa stąpa po kałuży. Był niebezpiecznie za blisko. Serce Ducha Nynrah zabiło mocniej. Zebrał resztę pozostałych mu sił i woli, w kilka następnych sekund wdrapał się na ścianę. Kątem oka zauważyła, że dzieli go zaledwie kilka bio od pościgu. Zeskoczył. Nie wiedział jak, ale upadł tak, że niczego sobie nie połamał, a worek ciągle był w jego posiadaniu. Leżał na ziemi, pewien, że ściana kupi te kilka niezbędnych sekund, by wstać na równe nogi i kontynuować ucieczkę. Nie spodziewała się, że Toa zamiast bawić się we wspinaczkę ponad przeszkodę, będzie wolał zrobić użytek z Kanohi i natychmiastowo ją zniszczyć. Zamarł gdy sterta kamiennych odłamków przeleciała nad jego głową. Obrócił się na bok, nie widział jak Toa wyciąga po niego rękę. Zamiast tego dojrzał po drugiej stronie alejki znajomą postać, Ta-Matoranina w czerwonym pancerzu. Niewiele myśląc rzucił mu worek, chwilę przed tym jak znalazł się półtora bio nad ziemią, trzymany za kark przez Toa. Ten wybałuszył oczy, Ta-Matoranin pomachał mu i pobiegł wzdłuż niezaludnionego chodnika. Toa wiedział, że jest zbyt zmęczony, by go dogonić. Jego ostatnia nadzieja leżała w mocy żywiołu. Wcześniej obawiał się zniszczeń, które mógłby wyrządzić w bardziej zaludnionym obszarze i innych kłopotów, jakie mogłyby się z tym wiązać. Mimo wszystko zawartość torby była dla niego zbyt cenna. Już przymierzał się do działania, gdy nagle... Dwóch Steltian klasy niższej wyskoczyło z zaułka i zagrodziło Matoraninowi drogę, jeden z nich, odziany w szary pancerz złapał zdezorientowanego uciekiniera i podniósł go na tyle wysoko, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. Nieprzyjemny śmiech towarzyszący pojawieniu się barczystego Skakdi Ognia wypełnił alejkę. Pod pachą trzymał trzeciego Matoranina, a konkretniej Ga-Matorankę w niebieskim pancerzu. Przekazał ją drugiemu Steltianinowi, gdy go mijał. - No, no, no, a kogo my tu mamy? - przemówił ochrypłym głosem Zakaziańczyk, po czym zbliżył się do Toa Ziemi - Witaj w Servion, o szlachetny Toa! Zgaduję, że nie jesteś stąd, mam rację? Inaczej nie padłbyś tak łatwo ofiarą tych nędznych złodziei, tutejsi wiedzą jak się skutecznie przed nimi zabezpieczyć. Niech jednak nie popsuje to twojego zdania o naszym mieście, to naprawdę piękne miejsce, a tacy niegodziwcy zdarzają się wszędzie. Nieprzyjemny śmiech Zakaziańczyka wypełnił alejkę. - Nie bardzo rozumiem, co tu się właśnie dzieje - oznajmił Tercar, Toa Ziemi w każdej chwili gotowy, by sięgnąć za pas po miecz. Z jakiegoś powodu nie ufał Skakdi w ciemnych zaułkach. - Ach, tak, pozwól, że cię oświecę. Nazywam się Bilg, a ci Matoranie tutaj, to dobrze mi znana szajka złodziei. Jako stróż prawa, obarczony tym brzemieniem przez samego miłościwie nam panującego pana Korda, nie mogę ścierpieć takiego haniebnego zachowania - uśmiechnął się paskudnie. Po prawdzie Bilg nie był żadnym stróżem prawa, jedynie jednym z ważniejszych hersztów w przestępczym półświatku Servion, który faktycznie utrzymywał kontakty z Kordem. Sama kradzież natomiast nie specjalnie go obchodziła, liczyło się dla niego jedynie to, że złodzieje nie dzielili się z nim łupem. Skakdi Ognia odwrócił się do pomagiera trzymającego Ta-Matoranina i gwałtownym ruchem wyszarpał mu skradziony woreczek. - To twoje, nie? - wyszczerzył się, po czym wysunął rękę z przedmiotem - Masz, weź. Stary zwyczaj nakazuje w takich przypadkach ofiarować znaleźne, a skomplikowane procedury prawne dowodzące, że to ty jesteś faktycznym właścicielem tego tobołka zajęłyby nam sporo czasu - skłamał - ale! Jako, że tak dzielnie ścigałeś tych kryminalistów, co pozwoliło mi zwołać chłopców i obstawić uliczki, możesz to wziąć ot tak, pomijając ten bajzel. - A co będzie z nimi? - zapytał Tercar, nie dając się nabrać na gadkę o stróżu prawa i domyślając się prawdy o swoim rozmówcy - Bo chyba nie pozwolicie im stąd pójść jakby nigdy nic się nie stało? - Och, oczywiście, że nie - Bilg uśmiechnął się szeroko i poklepał morgenstern zwisający u jego pasa - dam im solidną nauczkę, której szybko nie zapomną. Jeśli to przetrwają. Skakdi roześmiał się. Wojna domowa odcisnęła się na niezliczonym gronie mieszkańców Południowego Kontynentu, w tym Toa. Życie stało się walką o przetrwanie, aby przeżyć wielu z nich musiało porzucić swoje dotychczasowe ideały i stać się pospolitymi zbirami, takimi samymi jak on. Ci, którzy postępowali inaczej, cóż, nie żyli zbyt długo. Dlatego też nie miał żadnych podstaw, by twierdzić, że Toa Ziemi w jakikolwiek sposób przejmie się jego zachowaniem. Niefortunnie dla niego, Toa nie był tutejszy. Nawet nie tyle nie pochodził z Servion, co z kontynentu. W następnej chwili aktywował swoją Pakari i potężnym ciosem lewej ręki posłał Bilga w powietrze. Ten przeleciał między pomagierami, którzy runęli na ziemię i puścili więźniów. Tercar zwolnił uścisk z Fedara i pozwolił, by i ten opadł na podłoże. - Mam nadzieję, że to da wam coś do myślenia! Mogliście dziś zginać! A teraz wynoście się stąd, już! - wykrzyczał dobywając oręża. Walka z jakimiś zbirami była ostatnim, na co miał ochotę, ale nie mógł pozwolić, by ci skrzywdzili Matoran. Może nie byli do końca niewinni, tak jak ci, których zostawił w swojej ojczyźnie, ale cóż mógł poradzić? W końcu był Toa, na Karzahniego. A Toa musi postępować właściwie, bo jeśli nie on to kto? Fedar odetchnął z ulgą, opierając się plecami o brudną ścianę budynku. Powoli osunął się na podłoże. Roztrzęsionymi rękoma złapał się za głowę, starając się uspokoić nierówny oddech. Zmęczenie nie pozwoliło mu uciec zbyt daleko, toteż do jego uszu co chwila docierał charakterystyczny szczęk metalu, przemawiający za tym, że gdzieś za nim wciąż ma miejsce zażarte starcie. Z jednej strony był to jasny sygnał, że w okolicy nie jest bezpiecznie i powinien jak najszybciej uciekać. Z drugiej zaś miał dzięki temu pewność, że osoby skłonne uraczyć go starą, dobrą przemocą są jeszcze chwilowo zajęte. Miał nadzieję, że ten stan utrzyma się jeszcze przez jakiś czas, aż zdoła zregenerować prawie kompletnie wyczerpane siły. Wzdrygnął się nagle, niemal podskoczył, gdy poczuł czyiś dotyk na swoim prawym ramieniu. Przerażony obrócił się gwałtownie w tamtym kierunku. Ku swojemu zadowoleniu, dostrzegł tam Nis - dobrze mu znaną, drobną Ga-Matorankę, która również zdołała zbiec z miejsca walki. - To... to ty - wybąkał niewyraźnie - nie rób tak więcej. Przestraszyłaś mnie. - Wybacz - odpowiedziała uśmiechając się lekko - chciałam się tylko upewnić, czy wszystko z tobą w porządku. Trochę się pokiereszowałeś, uciekając przed tamtym Toa. - To nic - zapewnił ją Fe-Matoranin, po czym nagle zamilkł i wyraźnie spochmurniał, dostrzegając świeże rysy oraz wgniecenia na pancerzu swojej towarzyszki. Nis natychmiast zrozumiała, co wywołało pogorszenie się jego nastroju. - Ach, to nic takiego, bywało gorzej, sam przecież wiesz. - Owszem, dlatego myślałem, że teraz jesteśmy ostrożniejsi. Co się stało? Te zbiry, jak cię dopadły? - Cóż, rozdzieliliśmy się z Atumem i... Matoranka wskazała na Ta-Matoranina znajdującego się kilka bio po jej prawej, zamierając na chwilę. Matoranin w czerwonym pancerzu wychylał się zza rogu domostwa, spoglądając na alejkę, gdzie samotny Toa walczył z napastnikami. - Co ty robisz? - odezwała się do niego - Zaraz cię zobaczą! Ten zdawał się ją ignorować, dopiero szturchnięciem - na które Atum w pierwszej chwili zareagował podobnie do Fedara -zdołała zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. - C-co... co ty robisz? - wydukał niemrawo - Co ty robisz? - oburzyła się Matoranka - Chcesz, żeby ktoś z tamtych sobie o nas przypomniał? - Właśnie - wtrącił się Fedar, czując jak zmęczenie zredukowało się do poziomu, który mógłby nazwać znośnym - Mamy dosyć szczęścia, że Toa postanowił ich czymś zająć. Drugiej takiej szansy nie będziemy mieć, powinniśmy już- - Toa, dokładnie! - przerwał mu Ta-Matoranin, na chwilę znowu wyglądając za ścianę - Uratował nas, chociaż chcieliśmy go okraść, dlaczego? Skonsternowany Duch Nynrah nie mógł początkowo wykrztusić żadnego słowa. - Bo jest bohaterem! - kontynuował Atum - Prawdziwym Toa, takim o jakich krążą legendy, jakich kiedyś było pełno na kontynencie, zanim wybuchła wojna i- - Świetnie - tym razem to Fedar przerwał swojemu rozmówcy - więc podekscytowałeś się, bo zobaczyłeś rzadkiego Rahi. Wspaniale, ale możemy już sobie iść? - Iść? Ale, tamten Toa, zupełnie nie obchodzi cię jego los? Co jeśli on zginie? Walczy tam przez nas, to będzie nasza wina! - Sam powiedziałeś, że to bohater, nie? A oni zwykle tak kończą, dlatego się ich dzisiaj nie spotyka, w każdym razie nie na Południowym Kontynencie. Ta-Matoranin spojrzał przez chwilę na przyjaciela, po czym znowu skierował wzrok ku swojemu wybawcy, który na początku walki powalił jednego z adwersarzy i całkiem sprawnie radził sobie z pozostałą dwójką. - Eh, będziesz się gapił, czy może już stąd pójdziemy? - Chwila, tylko... o nie - zamarł Atum - Nie, nie, nie, nie! Matoranin niespodziewanie szybko powstał z ziemi i pognał do miejsca, z którego uprzednio uciekł w popłochu. Jego przyjaciele wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia, po czym ruszyli za nim. Bilg padł na ziemię ze szczęką roztrzaskaną od ciosu wzmocnionego dzięki Pakari. Steltianin znany jako Kneth, który został wykluczony z walki znacznie wcześniej zaśmiał się, gdy bezwładne ciało jego szefa wylądowało nieopodal niego. Skakdi w przeciwieństwie do Steltianina oberwał naprawdę poważnie. A on? On tylko się uśmiechnął, wszystko przebiegało zgodnie z jego planem. Kneth celowo pozwolił trafić się Toa na początku walki, by móc udawać obezwładnionego. W chwili, gdy skrzyżował z nim oręż wiedział, że to silny przeciwnik, którego zdołają pokonać tylko dzięki przewadze liczebnej. Lecz co jeśli on nagle opuści walkę? Co jeśli Bilg, który przez lata rozkazywania wyręczającym go we wszystkim pomagierom, rozleniwiony i nie tak potężny jak niegdyś zostanie na polu walki sam u boku niedoświadczonego młokosa? Może wygra, może przegra. W każdym razie, niezależnie od wyniku, zwycięzca będzie zmęczony, a co najważniejsze - opuści gardę, gdy zagrożenie zostanie wyeliminowane. Steltianin zaczął się powoli podnosić, dobywając sztyletu zwisającego mu u pasa. Kto tworzy historię? Zwycięzcy. Gdyby był jedynym ocalałym z pola bitwy, mógłby opowiedzieć jak to Bilg trafił na potężnego przeciwka, który odebrał mu życie, a potem on odwdzięczył mu się tym samym. Mógłby przez to pokazać, że to on jest silniejszy, że to on powinien wypełnić pustkę w przestępczym półświatku, jako powstałą po jego szefie. Na szczęście tak się właśnie stało. Prawie. Najpierw zabije Toa, potem cofnie się do nieprzytomnego Skakdi, a potem... na samą myśl o tym co będzie potem, niemalże nie eksplodował śmiechem. Ale nie mógł na to sobie pozwolić, jeszcze nie. Wstał. Z trudem. Powoli poczłapał w kierunku domniemanej ofiary, starał się stąpać jak najciszej. Uśmiechnął się. Już niedługo... Nagle eksplozja bólu rozsadziła jego czaszkę. Nie hamując bólu i złości wrzasnął na całą okolicę. Czuł jakby ktoś zdzielił go kamieniem po głowie. Cóż, po prawdzie miał rację. Odwrócił się, dostrzegł nadlatujący szary obiekt. Chwilę potem obiekt uderzył go w szczękę i wybił kilka dolnych zębów. Trójka Matoran zachowując bezpieczny dystans obrzucała go kamieniami, puszkami i innymi obiektami, które akurat znalazły się pod ręką. Spojrzał na jedno z nich, Ta-Matoranina. W jego oczach dało się dostrzec upór i determinację. Atum był dumny i honorowy. Gdy zobaczył, że Steltianin podnosi się z ziemi nie mógł tak po prostu uciec i zostawić swojego wybawcy, który bądź co bądź ryzykował swoje życie. I to za kogo? Za obcego? Nie, gorzej. Za kogoś, kto próbował go okraść. Gdyby teraz uciekł, nigdy by sobie tego nie wybaczył. Kneth nie miał pojęcia co kierowało Matoranami, z resztą nie obchodziło go to. Zaklął pod nosem i rzucił się w ich kierunku, z całej siły ściskając sztylet, obierając sobie za cel Ta-Matoranina. Poprzysiągł sobie, że gdy z nim skończy, w jego oczach zostanie tylko strach i rozpacz. W połowie drogi zatrzymał się. Usłyszał tylko świst. Chwilę później jego ciało padło martwe na ziemię. Głowa kilka bio dalej. Tercar w samą porę uporał się z poprzednim przeciwnikiem. Stał chwilę w bezruchu wpatrując się w trójkę Matoran, a oni odwzajemniali spojrzenie. Zaczęło padać - Heh, i co ja mam z wami teraz zrobić? - zapytał Rozdział II Tercar przerzucał powoli kolejne strony dziennika Fedara, uważnie wertując odręczne zapiski Matoranina, składające się na jego dokładny życiorys. Życiorys lub też bełkot szaleńca. Oczywiście jeśli wierzyć słowom Amary, która próbowała przekonać do tego Fe-Matoranina od jak dawna? Mówiąc szczerze nie miał bladego pojęcia, a tajemnica niejasnej natury czasy w jego osobliwym miejscu pobytu od jakiegoś czasu przestała go zupełnie obchodzi. Zresztą jak mogłoby być inaczej? Czy jakakolwiek inna zagadka mogła się równać z tą, która została przed nim teraz postawiona? Tercar, jego dawny mentor siedział ledwie kilkadziesiąt centymetrów po prawej, był niemalże na wyciągnięcie ręki. Toa, który odmienił jego życie. Toa, który dał mu szansę, by sam stał się bohaterem, takim samym jak on. Toa, który pokładał w nim swoje nadzieje i przekazał mu swoją wiedzę. Ale przede wszystkim Toa, który go opuścił. Zostawił znikając bez śladu, bez żadnego słowa. Pozostawił Ducha Nynrah i jego ówczesną drużynę samym sobie w chwili, gdy Południowy Kontynent miał przeżyć jedną z największych tragedii w swojej historii, a oni potrzebowali swojego doświadczonego mentora jak nigdy wcześniej. Po tylu latach, czy to naprawdę mógł być on? - Nie, niemożliwe. To nie możesz być ty... - Matoranin wyszeptał to, wydawało się kierując słowa bardziej do samego siebie, niż kogokolwiek innego wokół. Toa Ziemi uśmiechnął się smutno, zamykając notatnik. - Tak, wedle tego co tutaj napisałeś nie mogę. Jednak to - wskazał na zapiski - nie jest prawda, w każdym razie nie cała. - Kiedy tu trafiłeś, było to jeszcze zanim objęłam pieczę nad placówką - wtrąciła się Vortixx - nie znałam wszystkich okoliczności, ale twój przypadek, cóż, jest szczególnie interesujący. Postanowiłam poszukać w naszych archiwach i dowiedzieć się jak dokładnie tutaj trafiłeś i co działo się z tobą przedtem Vortix spojrzała na Toa Ziemi i lekko skinęła głową, dając mu znak, że to on powinien przekazać resztę wieści. Z resztą ten doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest do tego najodpowiedniejszą osobą. - Widzisz, Fedar... - podjął po chwili - to co napisałeś na początku, to prawda. Twoje ciężkie życie podczas wojny domowej, kradzieże, by przeżyć. Twoi przyjaciele. I tak, spotkaliśmy, się w takich samych okolicznościach jak to opisałeś. Jednak... - Jednak co? - Tamtego dnia faktycznie ocaliliście moje życie, rzuciliście się na napastnika, który próbował mnie zajść od tyłu. Jednak ja jeszcze nie uporałem się z moimi przeciwnikami. Zauważyłem was prawie natychmiast, jednak zanim mogłem cokolwiek zrobić... Nis i Atum już byli martwi. Ciebie ciężko zranił. Opatrzyłem cię najlepiej jak mogłem i zabrałem do medyka. Twoje ciało po pewnym czasie było już zdrowe, jednak ty... byłeś nieobecny. Nie było sposobu, by do ciebie dotrzeć. - Dlatego właśnie trafiłeś tutaj - Vortix powoli położyła swoją delikatną dłoń na dłoni Ducha Nynrah, by go uspokoić, zauważywszy drżenie na jego ciele. Jeszcze kilka chwil temu, zanim usłyszał słowa Tercara byłby w stanie natychmiast ją z siebie strącić. Lecz teraz? Teraz ciężko było stwierdzić, czy nawet to zauważył, a nawet jeśli, nic już nie robiło mu żadnej różnicy. - Nasz ośrodek został stworzony, by pomóc ofiarom wojny poradzić sobie z tymi ranami, które nie dotykając ciała i niestety, przez to dużo trudniej im się zagoić - kontynuowała - widziałam już kilku tobie podobnych. Na skutek szoku i traumy twój umysł pozbył się tych kilku najbardziej bolesnych wspomnień. Potem możemy w sumie powiedzieć, że zamknąłeś się w swoim własnym świecie, stworzyłeś swoją własną rzeczywistość, by móc poradzić sobie z tym co tak naprawdę się stało. - Nie. To niemożliwe. To... - Już dobrze - Tercar położył rękę na jego ramieniu - to co stało się tamtego dnia, to moja największa porażka. Nie byłem w stanie was obronić, jak widać, żadnego z was. Jednak jeśli jest chociaż cień szansy, że będę mógł teraz pomóc tobie dojść do siebie, zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, by ci pomóc. Chodź - Toa uśmiechnął się - odprowadzę cię do twojego pokoju. Fedar nawet nie protestował. Wstał i bez słowa podążył za swoim dawnym "mentorem". W głowie ducha Nynrah panował chaos, miriady przeplatających się ze sobą niewiadomych i wątpliwości, które miał nadzieję zostaną niebawem rozwiane przez Toa Ziemi. Niestety przez cały nieporządek w jego umyśle, Fedar nie był nawet w stanie sformułować pytania, które mogłoby odpowiednio poruszyć naturę jakiegokolwiek z trapiących go zagadnień. Gdy już znaleźli się u celu, przed jego kwaterą, Tercar otworzył drzwi i wprowadził go do środka. Matoranin odruchowo zasłonił oczy dłonią, gdy przywitał go oślepiający blask. Ten nie utrzymał się jednak długo, pozwalając Fedarowi opuścić uniesioną rękę. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu odkrył, że ponownie był Toa, a miejscu jego pobytu daleko było do zakładu psychiatrycznego. Rozległa połać zieleni, tuż przy krystalicznie czystym jeziorze, od którego gładkiej powierzchni odbijały się promienie słońca w zenicie. Początkowo ogarnęło go zdziwienie wymieszane z niepewnością, lecz to umarło tak szybko jak się pojawiło. Przecież znał to miejsce, był tego absolutnie pewien. Następnie rozejrzał się po postaciach wokół siebie, Toa Ziemi stojącym naprzeciwko oraz dwójce innych wojowników, w czerwonym i niebieskim pancerzu znajdujących się po bokach Toa Żelaza. Kolejna myśl pojawiła się w jego umyśle. On nie tylko znał to miejsce, on doskonale wiedział co ma się zaraz wydarzyć. Intensywnie wytężał swoją pamięć, by przywołać wszystkie szczegóły tamtego dnia, lecz po chwili jego rozmyślania skręciły na inny tor. Wiedział, że chwilę temu starał się sobie coś przypomnieć, tego był pewien. Tylko co takiego? Następnie był już tylko chwilowo przekonany, że coś zdecydowanie było nie tak, ot, uciążliwe, trapiące go uczucie, którego nie był w stanie w żaden logiczny sposób wytłumaczyć. Potem już tylko wytężył słuch i chłonął słowa mistrza, zapominając, że tonie we własnej przeszłości. - Naprawdę mamy z tobą walczyć? - zapytała niepewnie Nis, Toa Wody - Przeszliśmy już dość treningu, żeby być na to przygotowanymi? - Och, oczywiście, że nie - uśmiechnął się Toa Ziemi, podpierający się o miecz wbity w podłoże - jeszcze daleka droga przed wami, bardzo daleka. Na razie uznajmy, cóż, że znacie nieco więcej niż podstawy. - W takim razie czemu ma to służyć? - Stając z wami do walki dużo lepiej przyjrzę się waszym słabościom i błędom jakie popełniacie, niż tylko stojąc z boku i przyglądając się jak tłuczecie innych nowicjuszy. Uwierzcie mi, doświadczony wojownik potrafi bardzo dobrze poznać swojego przeciwnika, gdy skrzyżuje z nim oręż. Sami też się kiedyś o tym przekonacie. Jeśli dożyjecie, rzecz jasna. Ej, skąd te miny? Na żartach się znacie? Nie będę aż tak ostry, najwyżej was nieco poboli przez kilka dni, rozchodzicie. Dobra, jedyne co musicie zrobić, to mnie rozbro- - Dobra, dosyć tego gadania! - wyrwał się Atum, Toa Ognia. Wojownik w czerwonym pancerzu pochwycił swój miecz oburącz i zaszarżował na swojego nauczyciela. Ten westchnął ciężko i jedynie lekko postukał głowicę miecza. Grunt pod stopami nadciągającego ucznia nieco się podniósł i przechylił, pozbawiaj go chwilowo równowagi oraz wymuszając zatrzymanie się. Tercar położył rękę na swoim orężu. Tym razem ziemia uniosła się pod kątem tak wysoko i gwałtownie, że zaskoczony uczeń wylądował w pobliskim zbiorniku wody. - Słowo daję, wy wszyscy Toa Ognia jesteście tacy narwani - Toa Ziemi wzruszył ramionami - spokojnie, nie powiedziałem jeszcze "start", nie ma potrzeby by się tak śpieszyć. Jak już mówiłem, zanim brutalnie mi przerwano, jedyne co macie zrobić, to mnie rozbroić lub znaleźć inny sposób, by mnie obezwładnić. No, gotowi? Start! Rozległ się charakterystyczny plusk wody. Po raz kolejny w ciągu ostatnich kilku minut. Chociaż Fedar doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że decyzja jaką podjął mogła wiązać się z ogromnym ryzykiem, i tak spuścił wzrok z walczących ze sobą Nis i Tercara, by przyjrzeć się Atumowi, który ponownie został wtrącony do akwenu. Duch Nynrah nie miał pojęcia który to już raz z kolei, nie liczył, bo nie spodziewał się, że sytuacja powtórzy się tak wiele razy. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że jego mistrz wyjątkowo upodobał sobie taki sposób radzenia sobie z niesfornym uczniem. W międzyczasie Toa Wody zasypywała oponenta gradem szybkich, precyzyjnych pchnięć jej włóczni. Doświadczony wojownik zręcznie wymijał wszystkie ciosy, jednak oręż rywalki dawał jej przewagę dystansu w starciu z szermierzem, więc sam miał trudność, by przejść do skutecznej ofensywy. Młoda Toa uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, doskonale zdając sobie z tego sprawę. Grymas szybko zniknął z jej twarzy, gdy wpadła nogą w dołek, który kilka sekund wcześniej nie mogło być w miejscu, gdzie postawiła swój krok. Chwila zaskoczenia i utraty balansu była wszystkim, co potrzebował jej mentor. Rzucił się do przodu, aktywując pakari złapał za drzewiec oręża, wyszarpując go z ręki dziewczyny, po czym odskoczył do tyłu jednocześnie ciskając skradzioną bronią. Toa nie miała szans na unik, ledwo co oswobodziła nogę z pułapki. Wykazała się refleksem chwytając nadlatujący obiekt w obie ręce, lecz nadana mu siła była tak wielka, że wyślizgnął się z jej uścisku i uderzył ją w brzuch, po czym runęła na ziemię. - To... niesprawiedliwe - wykrztusiła - my nie umiemy korzystać jeszcze z żywiołów... ani masek. Właściwie po tym zastanawiam się, czy cokolwiek w ogóle umiemy. Toa Ziemi uśmiechnął się. - Myślicie, że w prawdziwej walce ktoś będzie się tym przejmował? Wojownik musi korzystać ze wszystkich sposobności i zasobów, jakie ma do dyspozycji. Mam rację, Atum? Toa Kamienia pstryknął palcami. Grunt, którego trzymał się Toa Ognia będący w połowie drogi do wygrzebania się z jeziora rozpadł się na drobne kawałki, przedłużając jego kolejny pobyt w jeziorze. - To mi się nigdy nie znu- Tercar nagle urwał, uchylając się gwałtownie przed ostrzem Toa Żelaza, który wyprowadził atak zakradając się za jego plecy. Toa Ziemi zadziałał instynktownie. Ostrze przeleciało nad jego głową, chociaż doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nawet bez tego uniku nie byłoby w stanie go trafić i śmignęłoby obok niej. Jego uczniowie byli jeszcze niepewni i doskonale odczuwał, że wszyscy boją się zajść za daleko w sparingach, by nie zrobić krzywdy swoim partnerom. - A ty co sobie myślałeś? - zapytał błyskawicznie obracając się na ziemi i podcinając nogi Fedara - Chciałem tylko... ugh... wykorzystać sposobność - wyjąkał Duch Nynrah zaraz po upadku. Przez następne kilka minut Toa Ziemi zręcznie manewrował między uczniami, obezwładniając ich z niezwykłą wprawą dzięki połączonym mocom maski i żywiołu, przez co więcej niż jeden oponent stojący naprzeciw niego był niezwykle rzadkim widokiem w trakcie trwania treningu. W końcu wdał się w krótką wymianę ciosów z Atumem, Toa Ognia zdawał się uzyskiwać pewną przewagę, spychając mentora do ciągłej ofensywy. Ten na ułamek sekundy zdawał się przybrać zakłopotaną minę, po czym wycofał się kilka kroków do tyłu. Ekspresja nie uszła uwadze przeciwnika, który ciął jeszcze śmielej i zajadlej niż dotychczas, podążając za powoli wycofującym się adwersarzem. Prosto w jego pułapkę. Niespodziewanie to wojownik w czarnym pancerzu przejął inicjatywę, z łatwością zbijając ciosy, które do tej pory wydawały się zmuszać go do ciągłego zwiększania bezpiecznego dystansu. Kontratak i błyskawiczne cięcie, które o włos minęło pancerz na piersi ucznia, natychmiast zachwiało jego poczuciem pewności. Mentor wykorzystał to, odwracając dotychczasowe role. Nacierał, a uczeń z wolna wycofywał się pod naporem jego ciosów w miejsce, w które od samego początku próbował zapędzić go mistrz. - Tylko nie to, znowu!? - krzyknął czując drżenie pod stopami. Całkowicie pochłonięty walką nawet nie zdał sobie sprawy kiedy został zepchnięty na kraniec Jeziora, od którego przez dłuższy czas starał się utrzymywać znaczny dystans. - Nie wolno spuszczać wroga z oczu, to fakt. Jednak warto też zwracać uwagę na otoczenie - skarcił go mistrz. Toa zamknął oczy, przygotowując się na upadek, poczuł jak jego ciało opada na bok, lecz wtem zatrzymał się nagle, wraz pojawieniem się silnego uścisku na jego nadgarstku. Jak się okazało, był za niego odpowiedzialny Fedar, który dobiegł do kompana podczas gdy Nis rzuciła się z włócznią na Tercara, nie pozwalając mu w pełni się skupić i wykończyć żywiołowy atak. - I kto tu nie obserwuje otoczenia? - zapytał Toa Ognia - Zwlekli się szybciej niż zwykle - mistrz wzruszył ramionami Oczywiście, gdyby chciał swoimi poprzednimi atakami mógłby wykluczyć ich na dłużej z walki, tak jak to miało miejsce dotychczas. Jednak Toa Ziemi miał powód, dla którego najpierw starał się rozdzielić uczniów, zmuszając ich do pojedynczej walki, a potem pozwolił im połączyć siły, gdy uzmysłowił im, że sami nie mają z nim szans. Do tej pory uczniowie rzucali się na niego kiedy tylko mieli ku temu okazję - to znaczy, gdy udało im się podnieść na równe nogi po tym jak pozostała dwójka zajęła zaszczytne miejsce leżące na polu treningowym - jednak teraz w końcu udało im się wyprowadzić jednoczesny atak. Gdy tylko drgania ziemi zaczynały być wyczuwalne pod nogami jednego z nich, pozostali czym prędzej dopadali do nauczyciela, atakując go nie zważając na to, czy uda im się przebić jego obronę. Robili to, byleby tylko przerwać jego skupienie i kontrolę nad żywiołem. Tercar uśmiechnął się. W normalnych warunkach ta strategia by na niego nie podziałała, był zbyt doświadczony. Mógł przeprowadzić żywiołowy atak znacznie szybciej i sprawniej, mając znacznie więcej dekoncentrujących go czynników. Jednak to była lekcja, a na jej potrzeby mógł pozwolić sobie na dłuższy moment słabości. - Widzicie? - przemówił korzystając z chwili przerwy po długiej wymianie ciosów do zmęczonych i ciężko dyszących uczniów - Chociaż osobno jesteście słabsi niż ja, nie macie tylu mocy co ja, to jeśli połączycie siły, jeśli będziecie działać jako zespół będziecie w stanie mierzyć się z wrogami, do których osobno nie macie startu. Trójka wymieniła spojrzenia. - To wasza dzisiejsza lekcja - kontynuował - praca zespołowa i jej waga. Wnet zimny dreszcz przebiegł po plecach Fedara, działając na niego otrzeźwiająco. Przypomniał sobie. Przypomniał sobie, że to tylko wspomnienie lepszych, minionych dni. Następnie potężne wichry przetoczyły się wokół niego, pod naporem potężnego wiatru momentalnie padł na kolana i pochylił głowę, wbijając wzrok w ziemię. - Wasza praca zespołowa jest niewątpliwie imponująca. - rozległ się szorstki głos z nutą kpiny. Wedle oceny Fedara w miejscu, gdzie powinien stać Toa Ziemi - Powiedzcie mi w takim razie, czy wspólna śmierć też będzie się do niej zaliczać? Toa Żelaza podniósł wzrok. Do tej pory spokojna, zielona okolica momentalnie przeistoczyła się w dymiące zgliszcza, usiane stosem trupów, porzuconego oręża oraz rannymi niedobitkami, ścierającymi się gdzieś w oddali. Duch Nynrah wszystko to dostrzegał jedynie kątem oka, jego wzrok pełen niedowierzania był wbity w złowieszczą figurę noszącą karmazynowy pancerz. Osobnik zajmował miejsce należące chwilę wcześniej do Toa Ziemi, po którym nie było teraz żadnego śladu. Mentor był jedyną osobą z dotychczasowego towarzystwa Fedara, która nagle zniknęła. Jak szybko zauważył, pozostali towarzysze nadal znajdowali się na swoich miejscach, jednak wydali się inni. Ich pancerze zmienił się. Stały się znacznie bardziej okazałe, kunsztownie wykonane i lepiej chroniące ciało, lecz przy tym pełne zadrapań, drobnych wgnieceń i innych znaków długiego użytkowania. Sami posiadacze natomiast ciężko dyszeli, zdawałoby się doprowadzeni do kresu swoich sił, lecz wciąż w ich oczach można było dopatrzeć się niezwykłej determinacji. Wtem Duch Nynrah doznał czegoś, co mógłby nazwać olśnieniem. Przypomniał sobie. Wszystko. Zarówno trening, który odbył kilka chwil temu jak i jego obecna sytuacja - przecież już to kiedyś przeżył. - To... jakaś iluzja? - przemknęło mu przez myśl - Więc w końcu udaje ci się przez nią przejrzeć? Najwyższy czas '' - znajomy głos bezcielesnego towarzysza rozbrzmiał w umyśle Toa Żelaza po raz pierwszy od - jak mu się wydawało - mileniów - Ty... gdzie byłeś cały ten czas? Co to wszystko ma znaczyć? -'' Dalej, przypomnij sobie. To nie takie trudne. Tamta Vortixx, Amara, ma potężne moce telepatyczne. Próbuje cię... Fedar nie dowiedział się co próbowała z nim zrobić Amara, oszałamiająco potężny wiatr zerwał się ponownie, a głos widma został pochłonięty w jego ryku. Nagle kolejny, nowy dźwięk zagłuszył pozostałe. Odgłos kroków. Fedar nie wiedział jak może słyszeć je tak wyraźnie, nie będąc Toa Dźwięku, jednak natychmiast skierował wzrok ku jego źródłu. - Ach, no tak... Osoba w karmazynowym pancerza wzniosła kolczasty miecz i ruszyła w jego stronę. Zupełnie tak jak wtedy, lata temu. W dniu, gdy zginęli jego towarzysze, a on w poszukiwaniu zemsty został zepchnięty na ścieżkę, która ostatecznie doprowadziła go do Okaleczonego Króla. Toa Żelaza ruszył mu na spotkanie. Pamiętał, że oryginalnie był już wtedy niezmiernie wycieńczony i chciał to jak najszybciej zakończyć. Tak jak wtedy uniósł przed siebie dłoń i zacisnął pięść. Moc jego żywiołu powinna zgnieść pancerz Korda, tyrana wyniszczającego Południowy Kontynent kawałek po kawałku. Jednak szarżujący Toa Ognia był nietknięty, zaśmiał się triumfalnie. Fedar dokładnie przypomniał sobie tamten dzień. Wtedy nie wiedział kim był Okaleczony Król, nie wiedział czym i do czego zdolna jest jego "krew". Nie miał prawa wiedzieć, że posiadający ją adwersarz był w stanie wykorzystać ją, by zapewnić sobie nietykalność przed jego żywiołowymi atakami, które ówcześnie były jego główną siłą, w tamtych lepszych, chwalebnych dniach. To wiedza, którą posiadł dopiero jakiś czas później. Wiedza, z którą setki razy wracał wspomnieniami do tamtych chwil, analizował sytuację i obmyślał sposób, by ocalić swoich przyjaciół. W przeciwieństwie do stanu w jakim znajdował się przed chwilą, teraz był świadomy, że tylko odtwarza wspomnienie. Wiedział już nawet, że w jakiś sposób maczała w tym palce tamta Vortixx. Wiedział też, że cokolwiek teraz nie zrobi, przeszłość jest przeszłością i to co zrobi nie ma nią najmniejszego wpływu. Mimo to, nawet w tej sytuacji, nie mógł pozwolić, by jego jedyni przyjaciele ponownie umarli. Nawet jeśli to tylko ulotna wizja. Tak jak wtedy użył swojego żywiołu, lecz tym razem obrał inny cel. Sterty porzuconej broni, pancerzy, a nawet metalu w biomechanicznych szczątkach poległych. Zaczęły się rozpadać na drobne, ostre części i kawałek po kawałku, ze wszystkich stron przemykały obok napastnika, tnąc go w szczeliny między płatami pancerza i inne nieosłonięte miejsca. W końcu jedno z ostrzy oddzieliło jego dłoń od reszty ciała, a wraz z nią rękawicę, w którą wtopiony był krwiście czerwony klejnot. Duch Nynrah zacisnął pięść w gniewie, widząc jak artefakt Okaleczonego Króla upada na ziemię. Gdyby tylko wtedy o nim wiedział... Zacisnął pięści w gniewie. Kord zachwiał się, osaczony przez szalejącą żelazną burzę. Tamten Toa nie miał prawa mieć nadal tyle siły, nie miał prawa znać sekretu jego nowej siły. Nie miał prawa go pokonać. Silny prawy prosty uwolnił go z pułapki i sprowadził na ziemię, tuż pod nogi Fedara. Ten nie tracąc czasu kopnął go w brzuch, przez co tyran zgiął się wpół. Duch Nynrah bez opamiętania zasypywał go gradem ciosów i kopnięć, uderzając na oślep, bez opamiętania w dzikiej furii. W głowie naprzemiennie pojawiał mu się już tylko dwie myśli. To nie prawda. To tylko wspomnienie. Przestań. Nie przestał. Jego ciężko opancerzona stopa wylądowała na mostku poobijanego Toa. Wiesz co zrobił, wiesz, że zasłużył. Nachylił się nad nim i uderzył go w szczękę, wybijając kilka zębów. Nie wrócisz im życia, nawet nie jest prawdziwy. Wiesz to. Ale czy faktycznie wiedział? Z każdym kolejnym uderzeniem coraz bardziej wracał do sytuacji z początku poprzedniego wspomnienia. Najpierw doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę ze swojej sytuacji. Wyprowadził cios. Coś było nie tak. Wszystko zdawało się takie znajome, przecież już przez to przechodził. Kolejny cios. Wiedział, że starał się nad czymś skupić, nakierować myśli w jakimś konkretnym kierunku, tylko jakim? Czy było coś istotniejszego na świecie od jego upragnionej zemsty? Następny cios. Następny. Następny. I następny. -''Dość!'' - wrzasnął znajomy głos Widma. Fedar obrócił się gwałtownie, mógł przysiąc, że to na chwilę złapało go za uniesioną rękę. Toa wstał. Transparentna postać była doskonale widoczna na tle szarej ściany. Skakdi przed mutacją był dużo bardziej przyjemny dla oka niż inni mieszkańcy zakazu, do tego o sylwetce niewiele tęższej od przeciętnego Toa. -''Starczy, Fedar. Spójrz na niego.'' Wykonał polecenie i natychmiast runął na kolana. Wysoki Steltianin skąpany w posoce niemrawo wierzgał na brudnej podłodze, wydając z siebie ciche jęki. - Ja... myślałem, że to był on... - wyszeptał Toa -''Tak, wiem. Myślałeś, że to no, ale to naczelnik więzienia. Spójrz, tam leżą jego klucze, podnieść je i się stąd zbierajmy.'' Fedar zamarł w bezruchu. Chłodne powietrze dostające się do wnętrza pomieszczenia przez otwarte, trzymające się na jednym zawiasie drzwi. Jego własny, nieregularny oddech, ciepła krew na jego pięściach i jej fetor. To było prawdziwe. Musiało być. - Na co czekasz? '' - ponaglił go towarzysz - ''Nie mamy dużo czasu! Niepewnie sięgnął po pęk kluczy i wstał. - Co to ma wszystko znaczyć? Co tu się dzieje, chcę odpowiedzi! - przystąpił do próby złapania upiora w celu potrząśnięcia nim, lecz jego ręce tylko przeniknęły przez projekcję jego umysłu. Momentalnie widmo rozpłynęło się w powietrzu, a zewsząd otoczyła go ciemność. - To... powinno kupić nam trochę czasu. - Świetnie, więc w końcu mamy czas. Możesz mi teraz łaskawie wyjaśnić co tu się dzieje? Dlaczego nagle znikasz, dlaczego nagle jestem matoranem, a nagle dostaję przebłysków z wojny, dla- - Powiedz mi, dobrze pamiętasz swoje życie? - przerwał mu upiór - Za czasów przed Okaleczonym Królem, zanim odrodziliśmy się na czerwonej gwieździe? - Co? - Duch Nynrah posłał mu pytające spojrzenie. -''Ech, od czego by tu zacząć... widzisz, dlaczego próbujesz zabić Okaleczonego Króla? Bo to ty go uwolniłeś, bo w starając się zabić tego, który zniszczył twój kontynent i odebrał ci życie, stałeś się taki sam jak on, więc poszukujesz swojej własnej drogi do rozgrzeszenia...'' - Powiedz mi coś, czego nie wiem - wycedził Fedar - może dla odmiany coś nieco bardziej użytecznego. -''Zrobiłeś wiele złych rzeczy za życia, czyż nie? By pokonać Korda, po śmierci twoich przyjaciół, zdecydowałeś się ogień zwalczać ogniem. Powiedz mi, jakich to dokładnie potworności się dopuściłeś.'' - O co ci... Zjawa uśmiechnęła się. -''Pamiętasz je? Cokolwiek ze szczegółami?" - Ja... nie. Toa zamarł. Czuł się tak samo jak gdy był pogrążony we własnych wspomnieniach. Pamiętał przecież, że to on uwolnił Okaleczonego Króla szukając więcej mocy, a wcześniej, by do niego dotrzeć podążał drogą usianą trupami. Pamiętał, że tak było. Ale to wszystko, tylko ogół wydarzeń, niejasny obraz, żadnych szczegółów. - Dlaczego? -''Widzisz. To moja sprawka. Nie zastanawiało cię jak to możliwe, że po tym jak odrodziliśmy się na czerwonej gwieździe w naszym nowym, wspólnym ciele i wróciliśmy na ten padół łez, Okaleczony Król był już, jak to niektórzy mawiają, nieźle ustawiony? Puści, jego mała, nieźle zorganizowana organizacja. Kiedy to się stało, skoro dopiero co go uwolniliśmy? Oczywiście, że nigdy nie przeszło ci to przez myśl, to też moja zasługa." - ... - Kontynuując. Obaj zostaliśmy dotknięci przez moc jego krwi, dzięki której mogłem stworzyć organiczne części naszego ciała. Resztą zajęła się twoja moc żelaza. Ciało gotowe, można go zabić raz na zawsze? Niestety, to nie było takie łatwe. Widzisz, nie byłeś... delikatnie sprawę ujmując, najbardziej skory do współpracy. Nie wiem czy to jego wpływ zagłuszał ci sumienie, ale to w końcu się odezwało. Żyć, po tym wszystkim co zrobiłeś? Och, nie, uważałeś, że nie zasługujesz na nic innego niż śmierć, uznałeś się za porażkę. Niefortunnie dla mnie, bo ze wszystkich esencji na czerwonej gwieździe, tylko twoja było dość kompatybilna z moją, tylko z tobą mogłem utworzyć nowe ciało. - I co zrobiłeś? - głos Toa Żelaza lekko zadrżał - To, co mogłem zrobić. Za życia Okaleczony Król obdarzył mnie mocami mentalnymi, tak samo jak teraz Amarę. Ale o niej później. W każdym razie, oprócz nich mieliśmy też świeży zastrzyk jego krwi, więc wykorzystałem to, by nieco na ciebie wpłynąć. Przeszukałem twój umysł, ukryłem najgorsze wspomnienia, które czyniły cię takim niechętnym do współpracy i nieco pozmieniałem niektóre wydarzenia, byśmy w końcu mogli wziąć się do roboty. - Co zrobiłeś!? Jak śmiałeś! Namieszałeś mi w głowie! - eksplodował Fedar - Więc ten bałagan, w którym teraz jesteśmy, to wszystko twoja wina! -''Oj, spokojnie. Sam się na to zgodziłeś. Upierałeś się, że nie chcesz istnieć. Ja cię przekonałem, że nie chcesz tylko pamiętać. A usuwając pamięć o tamtych wydarzeniach, cóż, z pewnego punktu widzenia to tak jakby przestały istnieć. Lub raczej tylko je ukryłem, zakopałem, bo uwierz mi, nic tak naprawdę nie może zostać kompletnie zniszczone. W każdym razie, to co teraz doświadczasz to właśnie tamte wspomnienia.'' Toa wziął głęboki oddech. Zdawało się, że ochłonął. - Dlaczego? Czemu nagle sobie o tym wszystkim przypominam. - Amara. Kolekcjoner dostarczył nam informacji o kilku sługusach Okaleczonego Króla, swego rodzaju Heroldach, który przygotowują dla niego świat pod podbój. -F-faktycznie... było coś takiego... - Jego krew dała jej potężne moce mentalne. Ale my też takie mamy. Dla kogoś takiego jak ja, zmiażdżenie takiej amatorki nie powinny być żadnym problemem więc ruszyliśmy ją spotkać i... stało się. To, w czym teraz jesteśmy. Nasza wola praktycznie już ją zdominowała, lecz ona w jakiś sposób sięgnęła do odmętów twojego umysłu, po te wspomnienia. Uwolniła je i... cóż, powiedzmy, że od tamtej pory nie jesteś w najlepszej mentalnej kondycji. - Jak do tego doszło? Przecież powinieneś byś od niej potężniejszy. MY powinniśmy być od niej potężniejsi. - No właśnie. My. Widzisz, jesteśmy dwoma duchami w jednym ciele, jego siła jest naszą wspólną. Jednak... wszystko co robimy, zależy od wspólnych wysiłków naszej woli. Ty nigdy nie byłeś w pełni sił, nie z poszatkowanym umysłem. Ale to nam starczało, aż do teraz. Naprawdę, zabrakło ci tylko ociupinki woli, by stawić jej opór. Być wyciąłem ją, jakąś istotne część ciebie... - Okej, więc to teraz zrobimy? Mamy jakiś plan? -''Tak, mamy. Fedar musi wrócić, ten stary, prawdziwy. Starałem się jednocześnie odpierać od ciebie jej ataki i załatać twój umysł, uważam, że wtedy byłbyś w stanie ją odeprzeć. Jak widzisz ostatnio zrezygnowałem z tego pierwszego, dlatego... działo się z tobą to, co się działo. Jednak kilka wspomnień wróciło. I co? Znowu jesteśmy w kontakcie, znowu ją odpieramy, bo chociaż nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy robisz to teraz, podświadomie." - Więc to wszystko co mamy zrobić, to takie proste? -''O, jesteś w potwornym błędzie, jeśli myślisz, że to będzie proste. Jeśli mam ponownie scalić twoje wspomnienia, będziesz znowu zdany na własną rękę. Amara... sam będziesz musiał się jej opierać, pokonać jej wizje, próbujące wymieszać się z moimi. No i... jak już wspominałem, ostatnio nawet z kompletnym umysłem nie byłeś okazem silnej woli. Oby teraz się to zmieniło." - Więc nie mamy gwarancji, że to nam się uda? -''Nie, nie mamy. Ale to wszystko co możemy teraz zrobisz. Jesteś gotowy?'' - Tak. Do dzieła. Rozdział III Fedar ostatni raz rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu nim podjął decyzję, by je opuścić. Wciąż miał mętlik w głowie i bił się z szalejącymi myślami. Sytuacja, w której przyszło mu się znaleźć była dość nieprzejrzysta. Pomimo uprzednio uzyskanych wyjaśnień, wiele kwestii wciąż pozostawało mgliste i niejasne. W tej sytuacji Toa wiedział tylko jedno. Był tego pewien gdy wodził wzrokiem po szarych, obdrapanych ścianach, gdy przyglądał się sufitowi, z którego sypały się resztki tynku. Gdy rzucał okiem na nieprzytomnego strażnika pokrytego własną szkarłatną juchą, spoczywającego u jego stóp i gapił się na pobliski drewniany stolik o lepiącym się blacie. Wtedy był przekonany, że była tylko jedna rzecz, której był absolutnie pewny. To co go otaczało było prawdziwe. W swoim życiu niejednokrotnie zetknął się z iluzjami. Nieważne od okoliczności, zawsze ktoś musiał za nią stać, jakaś inna osoba. Jakkolwiek zręczna i biegła by nie była w tworzeniu złudzeń, tak zawsze mimo wszystko próby odtworzenia rzeczywistości pozostały jedynie próbami. W jakimś stopniu zawsze odstępowały od prawdy, nawet jeśli tylko drobnymi detalami. Niektórzy czynili swoje obrazy piękniejszymi, niż powinny ich autentyczne wersje. Może to ich perfekcjonizm lub pycha nawet podświadomie nie pozwalały by coś niedoskonałego wyszło spod ich rąk? Duch Nynrah nie wiedział, nigdy nie zaprzątał sobie głowy tym zagadnieniem. Inni przesadzali w drugą stronę, starając się stworzyć surowszy, odpychający obraz, nieraz wręcz karykaturalny w ostatecznym rachunku. Lecz teraz? Teraz wiedział, że to co go otaczało było prawdziwe. Tylko rzeczywistość mogła być tak nijaka, tak mdła... tak zwyczajna i żałosna. Jak mały, szary pokoik niewiele różniący się od więziennej celi, w którym teraz przebywał. Ściskając w ręku pęk kluczy, mających - przynajmniej teoretycznie - otworzyć mu wszystkie niezbędny drzwi na drodze do wolności, z wolna sunął przez korytarz lekko oświetlony przez dość przygasłe kamienie świetlne.. Kilka razy zatrzymał się przy drzwiach, które mijał. Te nie były zamknięte na żaden spust ani zamek i był w stanie otworzyć je zwykłym pchnięciem dłoni, jednak nie zawierały nic oprócz czterech ścian. Po którejś próbie z kolei zrezygnował z inspekcji. Przez chwilę przemknęło mu przez myśl, że był kompletnie sam w kompleksie, jednak natychmiast odrzucił taką ewentualność. Chociaż nie pamiętał jak, to jednak obezwładnił strażnika, od którego wykradł klucze. Skoro ktoś musiał pełnić tę funkcję, to prawdopodobne, że Fedar nie był jedynym więźniem. Co za tym idzie, tamten nieszczęśnik nie mógł być jedyną osobą sprawującą nad nimi piecze. A jednak... do tej pory ani nie zauważył, ani nie usłyszał niczego, co wskazywałoby na czyjąkolwiek obecność. Dlaczego nikt nie zaczął go jeszcze szukać? - Czyżbym zdołał się tutaj przemknąć niezauważony? - zamyślił się Toa. Gdy dotarł do schodów u krańca korytarza, prowadzących na niższe piętra gmachu, w końcu znalazł odpowiedź na jedną z trapiących go zagwozdek. Na schodach i półpiętrach spoczywali nieprzytomni, srodze poobijani stróże, głównie Steltianie i Vortixx. Duch Nynrah wzruszył ramionami na ten widok. - No tak - pomyślał - czego więcej mogłem się po sobie spodziewać? Czym prędzej ruszył na dół, starając się stawiać kroki tak, by wyminąć wszystkich nieprzytomnych osobników, przy jednoczesnym zachowaniu w miarę szybkiego tempa. Od momentu wyrwania się z iluzji wszystko zdawało się układać całkiem bezproblemowo. Fedar obawiał się, że takowy stan rzeczy nie utrzyma się zbyt długo i pośpiech jest jak najbardziej wskazany. Mimo to postanowił poświęcił chwilę, by spojrzeć przez okno mijane na półpiętrze. Chwilę, którą ostatecznie przyszło mu sporo rozciągnąć. Musiał znajdować się gdzieś wysoko. Przez zabrudzoną szybę był w stanie sięgnąć wzrokiem ponad dachy niewielkich budynków, sięgających najwyżej jednego piętra. Nieco dalej poza zabudowaniami znajdowała się plaża, na brzegu której pewien obiekt szczególnie przykuł jego uwagę. Był to Kanister Toa. Złapał się za głowę, coś zaczęło mu świtać. Tym samym środkiem transportu przybył przecież na wyspę! Tak, teraz to pamiętał. O poranku znalazł się na plaży, tak jak powiedział mu jego partner, przybył tu by zmierzyć się z jednym ze sługusów Okaleczonego Króla. Pierwszą rzeczą po przybyciu, która natychmiast wzbudziła jego niepokój była kompletna pustka w mieście. Na swojej drodze do centralnego budynku w osadzie, gdzie - wedle informacji, co do których źródła nie był teraz pewien - powinien znajdować jego cel, nie napotkał nikogo. Żadnej żywej duszy w mieście. Na tę chwilę było to wszystko, co mógł sobie przypomnieć z ostatnich wydarzeń. Duch Nynrah nawet nie próbował wysilać swojej pamięci w poszukiwaniu innych szczegółów, które mogłyby mu jakoś pomóc, nie sądził, że to mu się teraz uda. I tak wiedział już wystarczająco. Po pierwsze nie miał kompletnie pojęcia z czym przyszło mu się zmierzyć i czego może się spodziewać. Po drugie właśnie poznał położenie całkiem szybkiego i niezawodnego środku transportu, z obsłużeniem którego nie będzie miał żadnych problemów. Mając te dwie rzeczy na uwadze doskonale wiedział jakie będą jego następnego kroki. - Taktyczny odwrót to nie taki wielki wstyd - przeszło mu przez myśl - na pewno nie większy niż dać się złapać w... no właśnie, w co ja takiego dałem się złapać? Żadne nieprzytomne osoby nie zagradzały mu już drogi, toteż przyśpieszył kroku. Tylko po to, by momentalnie stanąć jak wryty na jednym z kilku ostatnich pięter, jakie dzieliły go od parteru. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co właśnie poczuł, wydawało mu się to tak niezwykle nieprawdopodobne. Mimo to ruszył sprintem przez zaciemniony korytarz, zatrzymując się na jego środku przed niedomkniętymi drzwiami. Mrok nie pozwalał mu odczytać napisu na przybitej do nich tabliczce, chociaż Toa równie dobrze mógł jej nawet nie zauważyć. Zapomniał o ucieczce, zapomniał o dotychczasowym zmartwieniach. W tamtej chwili liczyło się dla niego tylko jedno. Czym prędzej pchnął wrota i przekroczył próg. Mimo szczelnie zabitych deskami okien, wnętrze pomieszczenie było oświetlone kamieniami świetlnymi przytwierdzonymi do ścian i sufitu, które zapewniały dostateczną widoczność. Na środku pokoju spoczywała niewielka kadź, u stóp jakiegoś mechanicznego urządzenia o sześciennym kształcie, z którego wychodziły liczne przezroczyste rury, transportujące jakąś czarną substancję do zbiornika. Fedar powoli obchodził aparaturę dookoła, starając się zachować bezpieczny dystans, jednak na widok tego co spoczywało po jej drugiej stronie natychmiast zapomniał o jakichkolwiek środkach ostrożności. Kilkoma szybkimi susami doskoczył na tyły maszyny. Z tamtej strony przypominała jedną z tub, jakie mógł zobaczyć w Archiwach Metru Nui. Z tą różnicą, że zamiast uśpionych rahi, ta przetrzymywała jakiegoś Matoranina. Jego ciało było naszpikowane rurkami, które Fedar widział już z drugiej strony. Organiczne części jego ciała wydawały się już niemal kompletnie zaniknąć, pozostawiając tylko pustą skorupę pancerza. Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Twórczość Krętacza